villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spearthrower Owl
'Spearthrower Owl, '''also known as '''Atlatl-Cauac, '''is one of the villains who appears in Chris Heimerdinger's ''Tennis Shoes Adventure Series. ''He serves as one of the overarching antagonists of ''Warriors of Cumorah, Kingdoms and Conquerors, Sorcerers and Seers, ''and ''Drums of Desolation. ''He first physically appears as a major antagonist in ''Sorcerers and Seers and one of the two main antagonists (alongside Sa'abkan) of Drums of Desolation. He is the emperor of Teotihuacan during the time of the historic battle of Cumorah where the Nephites fell. Spearthrower Owl is the father of Blue-Crocodile and the supreme commander of Fireborn. Biography Past Spearthrower Owl's past is revealed through dialogue. He and his warriors invaded Teotihuacan around 378 AD and overthrew the line of Yax-Chaac-Xok. With the rulers of Teotihuacan and Tikal gone, Spearthrower Owl took over the throne of Teotihuacan and made his son Blue-Crocodile the emperor of Tikal. Spearthrower Owl is also instrumental in the secret organization known as the Gadianton Ghosts, elite Lightning Warriors trained to sneak into Nephite campgrounds and murder selected individuals. Sorcerers and Seers Towards the end of the novel, a meeting between Spearthrower Owl, Fireborn, Lamanai, and a group of Nephite commanders is held. Zenephi stresses that they are only there to try to forge a peace treaty, and they do not want to wage war against the Lamanites. Fireborn tells his guests to welcome Spearthrower Owl as Spearthrower Owl exits his tent. Zenephi tries to speak with Spearthrower Owl, but Fireborn scolds him for doing so. Fireborn tells everyone that he will speak Spearthrower Owl's thoughts for him. He relays Spearthrower Owl's message that he desires the annihilation of the Nephites, and that they plan to destroy every record of the Nephites. Fireborn goes on to relay Spearthrower Owl's offer that, if the Nephite commanders present at the meeting give up their lives, then their people will be allowed to live as the Lamanites' slaves. Several of the Nephite commanders step forward, indicating that they are willing to take up Spearthrower Owl's offer, whereas their comrades are not. Zenephi offers to vouch for all of the Nephite commanders and surrender on their behalf, but he is shot down. Spearthrower Owl wills for the Nephites to leave, and they do so. Drums of Desolation Spearthrower Owl, having heard that the Gadianton Ghosts have blinded Meagan Sorenson, and that she has been blessed with supernatural senses from God, sends his Gadianton Ghosts to kidnap Meagan. Meagan, along with her fiance Apollus, is transported via a magical cloud of energy to a hellish place inhabited only by the Gadianton Ghosts. Meagan is forced to talk to Spearthrower Owl, who asks her what her source of power is. Meagan tells him that her power comes from God, and that there is no substitute for it. Spearthrower Owl asks Meagan why Lamanai called her Meagan Ix-Chel when she first came to this century, to which she answers that Lamanai had seen her rising from a cenote and mistook her for a goddess. Spearthrower Owl flatly states that he believes that his high god does not grant Meagan powers. He tells Meagan that Kukalcan (another name for Jesus Christ) is a lie and offers her to join the Gadianton Ghosts. Meagan finds this ludicrous and asks why they haven't just killed her and Apollus. One of the Gadianton Ghosts alongside Spearthrower Owl tells her that Apollus will die no matter what the outcome of their conference, and that their offer is only being offered to Meagan. Meagan then takes Apollus' sword and threatens the Gadianton Ghosts. Spearthrower Owl waves his arm and heats up the sword, causing Meagan to drop it. He tells her that, if she joins them, then their god Itzamna can give her the ability to see once again, while her friends and family will be sacrificed. Meagan flatly refuses Spearthrower Owl's offer, much to his anger. Spearthrower Owl manipulates the fabric of time and reality and sends Meagan and Apollus to "the Demon Maw of Xibalba," which is actually the time period when the dinosaurs were alive. Thorns of Glory In the upcoming thirteenth book, it is likely that Spearthrower Owl will return as an antagonist. Trivia *He is based on the actual historical figure of Spearthrower Owl. Category:Unseen Category:Successful Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Book Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Military Category:Parents Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Magic Category:Cult Leaders Category:Genocidal